A Heart Long Forgotten
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Sequel to "A Crying Heart". The Final Battle came and went and they seperated. Now five years later they meet once more and begin to question their own emotions. Will Sesshomaru confess his feelings for the futuristic miko, or will another steal her away before he can do so?


Heyllo! XD It's me, back again with this little tid bit I like to call... The sequel to "A Crying Heart" ! Isn't it great I've finally gotten around to writing it! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It isn't very long, but I do hope you enjoy it, and I'll be trying to get ANOTHER one out soon, so watch out for it! ^_^

**R**ead, **R**eview, and above all else **E**njoy.

* * *

_**A Heart Long Forgotten**_

* * *

_Life can be so much harder than fate had intended._

_-Niki_

* * *

Kagome sighed dejectedly. What was left for her?

She had found even Kouga and Ayame had been killed in the final battle. Ginta, Hakkaku, Kaede, everyone she knew was dead. Everyone except him, Sesshomaru.

He had left after they destroyed Naraku, with a final 'Miko' and nod of recognition.

It's terrible, falling in love with someone you know will never feel the same.

He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, The Killing Perfection.

A stone cold man with a heart of stone, never thinking of anyone but himself.

His heart could not love her as she wanted it to, yet he was the only person she truly needed.

Kagome had heard not long ago that his retainer Jaken, had died protecting Rin from the demons in the final battle.

She could only assume that Rin's life had been taken as well, because if Jaken died... There was no one but Sesshomaru, who had been busy fighting for his own life. She almost pitied him.

Rin had been the one person Sesshomaru cared for, genuinely and fully, yet she was killed in cold blood. Anger welled up inside of Kagome, Rin had been but a child, she did not deserve her fate!

Yet because of this she and Sesshomaru were the same. Hurt, beyond the point of being fixed, neither prepared to let anyone in ever again... all alone in a world that could no longer understand them.

The caw of a large black crow demon broke her out of her reverie.

Kagome sighed taking in her surroundings. She was sitting with her back to a tree, overlooking a tall cliff, around her the grass had begun to yellow.

The negative spiritual energy she must have been giving off was killing it, slowly but surely.

Her fingers were clenched around a few of the smooth locks, straining their fragile structure. She bit her lip as she took another glance around her.

Maybe she was as bad as Naraku, killing things like she was, Kagome felt like her energy was now the equivalent of his miasma.

She once again turned to watch the sunset, as the blood from the small cut filled her mouth. The tangy substance was now dripping from her lip, from all her chewing of the poor thing.

"Miko." A voice spoke behind her, such a deep voice... longing began to fill her.

Kagome shook it off, turning toward the male behind her. "Sesshomaru."

His cool amber eyes gazed at her unceremoniously. "You shouldn't be here Miko."

She blinked at him in response. "Oh? Why is that Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

He took a moment to answer. "Mating season will be here soon. Any female that does not wish for a mate, takes this time to find a safe place. Should you not be doing the same?"

Kagome snorted. "No offense Sesshomaru, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and if anyone man or woman of making an accurate judgment of my power-" Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "- I'll burn them to a crisp."

He almost smirked. Almost. "You have become a capable woman. However, if you were faced with an opponent powerful enough, you'd be overcome."

Kagome smiled hollowly. "We have not met for five years Sesshomaru, you are no longer capable of judging my power."

He turned his back on her. "You should keep in mind, I am an unmated demon, do not brag about your power to me. Or you may regret it later in the evening."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly, as she held her head high. "I'm astonished that you'd even speak of taking a worthless human as your mate _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

His eyes narrowed further. "Do not mock me Miko. I have learned much over the years, one being that I need a mate, and I will not have just anyone." His eyes ran over her form. "If you are the strongest female, I will come for you." With that he began to walk away.

"You are lonely then Sesshomaru? You desire a companion to help you through your suffering, just like I do."

Sesshomaru paused. "Miko..." He spoke as a warning.

Kagome smiled dully. "You and I are the same Sesshomaru, we are both alone in a world that does not welcome us."

He simply glared at her angrily. "Do not compare us!"

She tilted her head curiously. "Don't you see? We are the only survivors of a time most have forgotten."

Sesshomaru merely stared at her clearly angry, before turning and once more heading into the wilderness.

Could she blame him? Could she really blame him for wanting to forget her, the one he had once professed his undying love for?

He had lost everything he held dear, and she was a mere memory, a terrible reminder of what it feels like to have a lover.

A reminder of what a heart could do to a person, it was as he had always feared. To let someone in is to break your own heart, to die loving someone you wish you could forget.

Was that what Sesshomaru wanted, to forget her?

To trap their hearts in a dungeon?

Surely he knew he held hers as well, surely he knew he was killing her by pretending they were nothing, and by doing so he was causing his own heart to suffer.

His heart was of the rare kind, he held a heart that was long forgotten, yet never forgiven for its treachery.

In Sesshomaru's eyes, his heart must have betrayed it's master, if it hadn't why would it fall for an ignorant, human miko?

With a brief sigh, Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and began to make his way across the orange sky. The sunset was always such a beautiful thing to watch, all the different colors in one large canvas.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

Wooooohoooooo! Hyper day, long day, FUN DAY... except it's about 98 degrees out right now... 0_0 that's not very fun... -_-

As I said earlier, it's short, but I hope it was OKAY.

Anyway, hope you review I'd love to hear what you guys (gals) think! XD

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-Niki**_


End file.
